


Christmas in Wartime

by Historywriter2007



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Soldier!Peeta, USO! Katniss, War violence, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-12 13:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12960312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historywriter2007/pseuds/Historywriter2007
Summary: War separated them but fate gives them a chance. Katniss and Peeta try to survive the war years, told over four Christmases.This is the first of four submissions i plan to write for @everlarkchristmasgifts.





	1. 1942

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more serious with mentions of minor character death. The next ones will be a bit lighter with more Everlark. This is unbeta’d and all mistakes are mine.

December 1942

Katniss walked down Main Street. Even though most of the stores held Christmas displays she hates walking through town. The decorations were overshadowed by the flags that hung in the majority of the windows with blue, or in the worst cases gold stars to represent those who have gone overseas to fight. There were so many, more than she ever thought possible, but after the Japanese attacked Pearl Harbor most of the young men from her town signed up within days. She paused in front of the bakery to look at the flag in the window, this one held three blue stars to represent the bakers three sons all of which were now a part of the fighting.

The day Katniss found out Peeta left she was devastated. He hadn’t told her he was leaving, not that he owed that to her. He probably didn’t even notice her, instead she was one of the many girls who harbored a crush on a boy who was unattainable. She thought at one point he may have felt something for her, she would even catch him staring from time to time. Then there was the days he brought food to their home in the months after her father passed, but she found out her mother and his father were friends so it must have been on his request that Peeta take food to the starving family. Eve if he didn’t have feelings for her it didn’t stop her from worrying about him every time she saw messenger in town.

She entered the bakery to find Mr. Mellark behind the counter. She felt like she was looking at Peeta in 30 years since they shared the same ashy blond hair, bright blue eyes and warm smile.

“Good afternoon Katniss, to what do I owe this pleasure?” Mr. Mellark asked.

There was no sense beating around the bush, she had a question to ask and didn’t have the time for pleasantries. “I need a favor. I signed up to be a part of the USO tour and it will mean I’ll be away for awhile. Would you look after my mother and sister when I’m away? I’m leaving a few days after Christmas. I’ll be able to send money but I worry about them.”

Mr. Mellark smiled again. “Of course I’ll check in on them. When did you decide to sign up?”

“After I found out Peeta had left I wanted to do something to help and this is the best way I can think of. I’ll be one of the singers in the show.”

“I think that’s great. Peeta always loved your voice.”

Katniss blushed at his words but her response was cut off but the door to the bakery opening. A middle aged man with a western uniform walked in asking for Mr. Mellark. Katniss felt sick as Mr. Mellark walked around the counter to take a telegram from the man. As the man left their eyes met, both filled with terror. She held her breath as questions floated through her head. Should she leave or stay? Which son was it? She found herself unable to speak as she watched Mr. Mellark’s shaking hands open the envelope.

His tear filled eyes seemed to age in the moments since the man arrived. His subtle shaking of his head told her what she needed to know before he spoke. “It’s Rye.”

Katniss felt a wave of relief, which was immediately replaced with sadness as she looked to the flag in the window knowing it would soon hold a gold star. She prayed the other two would remain blue, especially Peeta’s. Maybe next Christmas she would get her wish, to see him again.

 

 


	2. December 1943, Italy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two of Christmas in Wartime. Since today’s @everlarkchristmasgifts theme is contributors choice I made it about Christmas Songs. There are some historical notes at the end. Un-beta’d all mistakes are mine. Enjoy.

 

Katniss stared out into the crowd, there were thousands of men watching the USO show. It was a chance for them to unwind away from the battlefields and it was her job to get their minds off the horrors they had seen, but today was different. Instead of being in the background she was going to be singing a solo. She was told just hours before since the singer who usually did this song was sick, in fact, many of them were sick, but they fought on just like the men for whom they were performing.

She took a deep breath and got ready to go onto the stage. The song she was going to sing was the most requested one and she wanted to be sure she did it well. Katniss smiled as she thought of the boy she secretly hoped she’d see each time she walked onto the stage. She could still see Peeta’s wavy blonde hair and the dimple he got when he smiled. She’d heard many of the airborne units were in Italy, but they could be anywhere. He could be fighting right now, or worse. She tried not to think of what could happen to him, but being there the day his father got the telegram about his brother made it all too real. This was not a game, it was war and not everyone got to go home.

She heard her introduction and stepped onto the stage. The music began and Katniss got ready to sing, she scanned the audience like she had so many times before, however, this time she saw someone that looked too familiar, the face that haunted her dreams and filled her waking hours. Their eyes met and she sang as if it was only for him the words were all too real, “I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.” God, please don’t make it be a dream, please tell me I got my wish. Peeta is here, alive and well.

  
Peeta took his seat amongst the rest of his unit, he didn’t really want to be here but they talked him into it. He needed to forget just like the others. They’d been on the battlefield for more days than he cared to count and lost a lot of good men along the way. The last few days consisted of clearing areas where they’d just taken control, but this didn’t mean it was easy. In fact, these missions were messy, there were holdouts that didn’t want to go do without a fight and it was that desperation that made the fighting worse. This time he was inches from being killed, but the bullet that he felt was meant for him ended up killing his friend Mitchell. Peeta had just sent Mitchell’s last letter to his wife and child, a son Mitchell never got to meet who would now grow up without a father.

Cato bumped Peeta’s shoulder, “any of them remind you of your girl back home?” He questioned.

“Nah, no one could compare to her,” Peeta answered, he left out the fact that his girl from back home didn’t know how he felt. He never took the chance to tell her, he even left without telling her goodbye. Too afraid he would say something stupid to her, instead it was better to live in a fantasy world where she was actually worried about him. He’d kept tabs through his father’s letters, he knew she was there the day they found out about Rye and that she had signed up for the USO. Peeta felt jealous of the fact that so many men would be able to hear her sing, but he may never hear her voice again. He didn’t want to hope she’d be at one of the shows he’d be able to see because that would mean she was here, a place where there was a real danger.

Peeta was lost in memories of her when he heard something that changed everything. There was no possible way the announcer just said what he thought he heard, but when she walked onto the stage he knew it was true. Katniss was here, in Italy. Her eyes scanned the crowd, Peeta felt like all the air was sucked from his lungs when their eyes met. Please don’t make this be a dream.

Peeta didn’t move as she sang her songs, first “I’ll Be Home For Christmas” then “White Christmas.” The crowd was completely silent as she sang, he swore even the birds stopped to listen.

Many of the men went toward the stage to see if they could meet the singers and for once Peeta made his way there as well. When he got there he was met by a young woman with brown hair. Peeta felt more nervous than he had the last time they jumped into enemy territory, “Is Katniss still around?”

The young woman looked him up and down before smiling. “I can check do you know her?”

Peeta had to clear his throat to talk again, “Can you tell her Peeta Mellark is here?”

A look of shock came over the woman as she answered, “You’re Peeta? She talks about you all the time. I’ll be right back.”

Now it was Peeta’s turn to be shocked, was it really possible that Katniss talked about him? He didn’t have too long to think about it before the woman reappeared with Katniss.

Once again their eyes met and Peeta felt as if the world had stopped until her words broke through. “You’re really here, it wasn’t a dream.”

“I’m here, but what are you doing here?”

“I was asked to join the overseas act a few months ago, I look for you everytime I’m on stage and when I saw you I thought it was just my imagination.” Katniss blushed when she realized how much she’d said. She then took his hand and led them away from the crowds so they could talk in private.

“Why were you looking for me?” He didn’t know if he wanted the answer, but he had to ask the question. Peeta’s instincts told him continue to hold things back, but his head knew how short life really is and it changed his views.

“You really don’t know do you?” Peeta just stared at her, willing her to go on. “I wanted to see you again. You left without saying goodbye so I never got the chance to tell you how much I care about you.”

Peeta couldn’t believe his ears, was she saying what he hoped he’d heard. “I guess I should’ve said goodbye then, now I have all kinds of competition.”

“Peeta, you don’t have competition anywhere.” Katniss smiled at him and for the first time in months, he allowed himself to hope.

“I didn’t know you were paying attention. I thought you were going to be with Gale.” Peeta wanted to kick himself for how wounded his voice sounded.

“Gale is too much like family, there was no possibility for him. As for you, I was paying attention. You painted the mural at the school. You’re an amazing baker and the cakes are not nearly as beautiful now that you’re gone. You never took sugar in your tea and you always double-knot your shoelaces.” They both looked down at his boots to see she was telling the truth. “You never forget the person who gave you hope again.”

Peeta knew that was right, he would never forget her either. They stared at each other for a moment before an unknown force seemed to push them together. He wasn’t sure who started it, but soon they were kissing. It was soft, tentative at first but grew in intensity. Finally, they broke away breathless, foreheads still touching. They had all they ever wanted for Christmas this year, they’d found each other.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The USO performed shows in all the major theaters and many of the performers fell ill during their time on the road. Some died due to complications from those illnesses, but the show went on. It was their job to make sure the boys had a break from the fighting to keep morale up. The USO also did dances and other events to give service men and women a break. 
> 
> https://www.uso.org/stories/61-uso-shows-in-prose-entertainment-during-world-war-ii
> 
>  
> 
> American forces fought the Nazi’s in Africa then moved on to the Italian theater, in both they would use Airborne units who would be dropped behind enemy lines. This tactic would again be used on D-Day to support the largest seaborne invasion in history.   
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/82nd_Airborne_Division
> 
> White Christmas (1942) and I’ll Be Home for Christmas (1943) were recorded during the war and became extremely popular amongst the servicemen who longed for home.  
> http://www.vocativ.com/culture/music/most-popular-christmas-songs/index.html


	3. 1944

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third chapter is for @everlarkchristmasgifts travel prompt. This one has mentions of war violence, but it is not too graphic. One more chapter to go. 
> 
> I do not own The Hunger Games or Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

December 20, 1944, Ardennes Forest, Belgium

It was cold, really cold. In fact, Peeta was sure he’d never been so cold, even when they could huddle together in their foxhole the men still shivered. They’d been ordered to the Ardennes Forest to cut off the German army’s surprise advance. They’d been through a lot but the fighting was hard. They were vastly outnumbered by the German forces and the weather seemed to be against them. Finally, orders came down for the men to take the town of Cheneux and cut off one of the German divisions, if they could do this they could move on and hopefully end this battle. 

Peeta walked the treeline with Finnick and Boggs, it was their turn to watch. They had just entered the town and there was a break in the fighting but that didn’t mean it would last. Peeta realized it was extremely likely he would be spending Christmas in this forest surrounded by, smoke, gunpowder, and death. He longed for the Christmases before, even if he could go back to last year where he was able to see Katniss and finally tell her how he felt he would be happy. He should've done it years ago, but at least she knew now.  

A small smile played on his lips as he thought of their time together before he left for Normandy, it was the last time he’d seen her. Peeta knew the men were preparing for a huge mission and the USO was in England as well. They spent as much time together as they could, and one night they decided to have a toasting. It was a tradition left over from past generations that called their area home long before they were born, but no one truly felt married until it was done. As for Katniss and Peeta, it meant they were married, even if legally they were not. That night they made love for the first time, it was a dream surrounded by an impending nightmare. 

The sound blast pulled Peeta from his thoughts, the three quickly rushed into the cover of the forest and tried to locate where the mortar fire was coming from. The next blast shook everything around Peeta and it felt like his leg was filled with burning pieces. He knew he was screaming, but his ears didn’t seem to be hearing right. He looked to the side to find Boggs body, his eyes were staring straight at him but there was no life behind them. 

Finnick was at Peeta’s side holding his hands to Peeta’s leg, he could see he was yelling something but he still couldn’t hear. Thom, the medic for their unit came rushing up, he cut away part of Peeta’s pants and sprinkled the sulfa powder on the wounds. Moments later Peeta was lifted onto a stretcher and carried to a Jeep waiting to take a few of the injured to town where a makeshift hospital stood. As the Jeep pulled away, the morphine he’d been given took effect and everything went black.

* * *

 

December 25, 1944, Normandy, France

Katniss looked around the crowded hospital, she hated when they sang here. It was so hard for her to see so many young men in such bad shape; but these men were the ones who were going home, wounds too bad to fully recover and be battle ready. In reality she hated it because she always found herself looking for Peeta when she didn’t see him in her scan of the beds filled with battle-scarred men she felt a mix of relief and fear. Relief that he was not injured, and fear that he wasn’t here because the worse had happened. They were married in one sense, but not in a legally so his father would still be the one to get the news and if the way she’d received news in the past was any indication he could be gone for weeks before she would know. 

The nurses and orderlies started bustling around the room, a new transport of men was coming in from the battle in the Ardennes Forest. They were lucky to have gotten out, as there were whispers that some of the units were cut off. One by one the men were transferred from stretchers to beds, charts quickly reviewed and then left alone. Katniss watched for a few moments before Johanna came up to her, “We have to get going soon.” 

“I know, I’m ready to…” her words were sucked away with the breath that left her body when they orderlies brought a new man right in front of her. Even though his blond hair was darker due to the dirt from the battle she knew it was him. She followed the orderlies to the bed they placed him on and rushed to his side. He was asleep, at least she hoped that was that was the case. A nurse came over to review his chart, and before she left Katniss stopped her. 

“Please, can you tell me what’s wrong with him?” She could hear pleading in her voice and she hoped it was enough for the nurse to take pity on her. 

The nurse looked up at Katniss then back to Peeta, before answering. “Looks like a leg wound. They took shrapnel out at the field hospital but we’ll need to keep an eye on it.” 

“Why is he asleep then?” 

“They probably gave him something for the pain on the way, when it wears off he’ll wake up.” The nurse turned to leave again and stopped. “I’m guessing you know him.” 

“I’m his fiance.” It wasn’t a lie, they planned to make everything official when they got home. 

“If you want to help you could get him cleaned up. There are water, basins and clean clothes over by the window.” With a small smile, she went on to the next man in need.

Katniss turned to go get the items and found Johanna in her way. “You should stay. I’ll tell the bosses. Merry Christmas Katniss. I’m glad you found what you were looking for.” 

“What do you mean?”

“You love each other, anyone can see that. I’m just glad that fate threw you a bone and somehow in this big fucked up mess something good happened. You get to go home with him and have a life, that’s a lot more than most can ask right now. I’m happy for you.” In the two years she’d know Johanna she never heard a sincere word fall from her lips. This was a rarity and had something else behind it, something she knew Johanna would never tell. Johanna gave her friend a hug and walked from the hospital with the rest of the USO team leaving Katniss behind. 

She took the items back to Peeta’s bedside. He was still asleep and whatever they gave him must have been strong because he didn’t stir even as she started cleaning him up. She washed the dirt from his hair. Finally seeing his blond curls returning to form. She gently washed his face then took off his shirt and cleaned his upper body. She put a clean gown in him to help cover as she continued. She smiled as she thought of how he reacted the night they were together. “I don’t care if you see me, especially considering what we are about to do.”  The words echoed in her head, as she cut away his pants. She was careful not to mess with the bandages covering most of his upper left leg as she removed the last of the dirt and put clean clothes back on him before covering him with a blanket. 

She had just returned the items when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the same nurse from earlier, “Would you mind singing for the men who just came in. I think it will help them. You can stand near your fiance if you’d like.” 

Katniss nodded and went to the foot of Peeta’s bed. She glanced back to see he was moving slightly, but his eyes were still closed. The words flowed from her, expressing the feelings many of them had in that small hospital ward, far from home. 

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_ Let your heart be light _

_ Next year all our troubles will be out of sight _

_ Have yourself a merry little Christmas _

_ Make the yuletide gay _

_ Next year all our troubles will be miles away _

_ Once again as in olden days _

_ Happy golden days of yore _

_ Faithful friends who were dear to us _

_ Will be near to us once more _

 

_ Someday soon we all will be together _

_ If the fates allow _

_ Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow _

_ So have yourself a merry little Christmas now.  _

 

As she finished she looked back to see Peeta was awake. His blue eyes were still hazy from the drugs, but they were finally open. She rushed to his side and brushed a curl from his forehead. “Glad you’re awake.” 

“Where am I?” His voice was hoarse from not being used. 

She took a glass from the bedside and helped him drink before answering. “Normandy, I was here singing when they brought you in. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be sad or glad.” Katniss held his hand as she tried to ground herself in the reality of the situation. He was here but hurt. It didn’t seem to be bad right now, but she had no idea how bad the wounds were under the bandages. For all she knew he could still lose his leg. 

“I don’t know either, I still can’t believe you’re here. Is this real?” His other hand raised up to cup her face, but he moved slowly as if he thought she would disappear when he touched her. 

“It’s real Peeta, I’m here and you’re alright. In fact, you may be going home soon.” She reasoned with him. He nodded and rested his head back on the pillow, still tired from everything he’d been through. “You can rest, I’ll stay right here.” 

Their eyes met for a moment, then she leaned forward to place a light kiss on his chapped lips before laying her head on his chest. The steady beating of his heart filled her with comfort. She knew they were lucky, and from now on she would never have to spend another Christmas without him. As his breathing leveled out she whispered, “Merry Christmas Peeta.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Battle fought in the Ardennes Forest would be later called the Battle of the Bulge. It started as a German offensive that the allied forces would rush to stop. Some of the units were not prepared to fight in the frigid temperatures and were all of them were vastly outnumbered.  The 82nd Airborne was told to take Cheneux.They were able to force German forces back but faced counterattacks over the next several days which would cost them greatly. One unit lost so many men it was disbanded and the survivors were placed with other units. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/82nd_Airborne_Division
> 
> The Battle of the Bulge officially ran from December 16, 1944-January 25, 1945.  This was the battle where the famous “Nuts” line was uttered after a German Commander requested the 101st Airborne to surrender Bastogne. They did not surrender and were able to push back as Patton’s 4th Army broke through. It was also the first time the military was integrated as a unit of African American Soldiers joined the fight. The causality numbers varied, “An official report by the United States Department of the Army lists 105,102 casualties, including 19,246 killed, 62,489 wounded, and 26,612 captured or missing.” https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_the_Bulge
> 
> The lyrics for Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas may seem different, that’s because they were changed for the Frank Sinatra version. The quoted lyrics are from the original version sung in Meet Me in St. Louis by Judy Garland (1944). Even these were changed from what the songwriter, Huge Martin, had written as Garland thought they were too depressing. The original lines of “Faithful friends who were dear to us will be near to us no more” were replaced with “Faithful friends who were dear to us will be near to us once more.” Plutarch would have been proud.  
> http://www.chicagotribune.com/news/columnists/schmich/ct-met-have-yourself-a-merry-christmas-mary-schmich-20171215-story.html


	4. 1945

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katniss and Peeta return from the war and try to get used to their new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the conclusion of Christmas in Wartime. It is for the prompt Christmas for the @everlarkchristmasgifts. Thank you ladies for putting this together! Merry Christmas to the Everlark Fandom!

It was warm. Almost too warm but Peeta didn’t dare move. He never dreamed he would be able to wake up like this, it was especially hard to envision this type of life as he fought his way through Europe during the last few years. This morning he awoke from a deep sleep without nightmares and Katniss’ naked body pressed against his. 

He tried not to dwell on what happened or what may have been. He saw more men fall than he cared to remember. Men who fought so they could one day live a life of peace. Katniss helped him realize he was not to blame for those who didn’t make it home. The bullet going to the left instead of the right or being in just the right place when a mortar hit. Those were factors that were out of his control, even if they still haunted his nightmares. Nightmares he still had far too often. Getting ready to jump and watching planes filled with men fall from the sky in flames. Not being able to do anything as the bullets whizzed by his head while he floated to the earth. Mortars exploding with no regard for who was around and the smell of death that took months to leave his senses. 

Katniss left the USO soon after Peeta was injured and was sent back stateside. Shrapnel from the mortar was too deep to remove and would cause him to have a limp for the rest of his life. She arrived at the hospital in South Carolina with the promise to stay until they could go home together. He was discharged in the summer and the first thing they did when they returned home was to get married, legally. The small ceremony was in the meadow just outside of town and attended only by their families. 

They still had to deal with the effects of the war. Peeta learned when he was doing too much and needed to give his leg a break. Katniss learned how to deal with his nightmares and the best way to wake him from them so she didn’t get hurt in the process, like the first time when he held her to the bed until he fully awoke petrified he’d hurt her. It was not perfect, but they loved each other and were survivors. 

Katniss moved slightly and let out a groggy sigh as she shifted closer to Peeta so her small body was practically on his as she wrapped her hand around his stomach. His reaction to her was instantaneous, she would never fully understand the effect she had on him. When her hand started gently caressing his side he looked down at her grey eyes and smiled. 

“How long have you been awake?” Her voice was soft but corse from sleep. 

“Not long, no nightmares last night.” He remarked it was one of the small victories they kept track of when things got tough. 

“Maybe we should sleep like this more often then, it seemed to keep the nightmares away.” 

Peeta picked up the playfulness in her tone and quickly flipped her so she was in her back under him. “I think that can be arranged.” He answered as he settled between her legs and peppered kisses along her jaw and neck. She reached down and guided him into her as they connected once again. 

They only had one obligation on their first Christmas as a married couple. It was dinner at Peeta’s father's house. When they arrived Katniss’ mother and Prim was already in the kitchen helping. This gave Peeta the time to present Katniss with her gift. He pulled her into the family room where the tree stood. 

“I wanted to make sure you got your gift before things get too hectic.” He pulled a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. She gasped when she opened it to find a beautiful grey pearl necklace. He took it from her hands and gently clasped it around her neck. 

She turned and looked at him, she appeared to be beaming in the light of the tree. “I have your gift as well, but you can’t open it for a while.” Peeta was confused until she took his hand a guided it to her still flat stomach. “Mom confirmed it yesterday. The baby should be here sometime in August.” 

Tears filled Peeta’s eyes and he looked to where his hand covered the place their baby grew. He picked her up and spun her before kissing her deeply. Christmas had always found a way to bring them together and now it was adding one to their family. Peeta liked Christmas before but now it was his favorite holiday. Christmas was the day that gave him hope that they would get the future he’d always dreamed was possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PTSD was not an official illness until 1980 although the symptoms were recognized throughout history. In World War II it was called battle fatigue it Combat Stress Reaction. Most returning veterans were on their own to cope.  
> https://www.ptsd.va.gov/public/PTSD-overview/basics/history-of-ptsd-vets.asp
> 
> One of the few movies that dealt with the issues returning vets faces was The Best Years of Our Lives. It won 7 Oscars in 1947, including Best Picture. I highly recommend.


End file.
